bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
New World
New World is a post-game dungeon in Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow that is unlocked once you beat the game. Much like the other bonus dungeons in the game, there are no save points and so the player has to be prepared. Info New World is split into 2 areas, the second of which has 2 bosses. The basic theme of this dungeon is a primeval world filled with monsters. Each section has it's own enemies, and are the strongest enemies in the game. The dungeon has 3 bosses (and the last two, Reverie Demon Oboro and Omega Dragon are far tougher than Bloom Dragon) and it's ideal that you start level grinding (Lv.70 to Lv.99 is your best bet) and creating the best equipment you can get. Enemies * = Exclusive to New World Bosses Image Gallery New World (Map).jpg|New World is unlocked on the map once you beat the final boss. NewWorld (Description 1).jpg|New World's description on the World Map. NewWorld (Description 2).jpg|The description for New World. NewWorld (Station).jpg|New World/Station (Map) NewWorld Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of New World/Station. NewWorld (Primeval Grassland 1).jpg|New World/Primeval Grassland 1 NewWorld (Primeval Grassland 2).jpg|New World/Primeval Grassland 2 NewWorld (Primevial Grassland 3).jpg|New World/Primeval Grassland 3 NewWorld (Primevial Grassland 4).jpg|New World/Primeval Grassland 4 NewWorld (Volcano Entrance).jpg|New World/Volcano Entrance. The player fights Bloom Dragon in this location. BloomDragon 1.jpg|Bloom Dragon is the first boss the player fights in New World. BloomDragon 2.jpg|Unlike Flower Lizard, Bloom Dragon doesn't have an elemental gimmick. BloomDragon 3.jpg|Bloom Dragon in Defence Mode. During Defence Mode, the boss takes far less damage. BloomDragon 4.jpg|Bloom Dragon can also regenerate it's HP when in Defence Mode (and low on HP). NewWorld (Volcano 1).jpg|New World/Volcano 1 New World (Volcano 2).jpg|New World/Volcano 2 NewWorld (Volcano 3).jpg|New World/Volcano 3 NewWorld (Volcano 4).jpg|New World/Volcano 4 NewWorld (Volcano 5).jpg|New World/Volcano 5 NewWorld (Volcano 6).jpg|New World/Volcano 6 NewWorld (Volcano 7).jpg|New World/Volcano 7 (The location where the player can leave before Reverie Demon Oboro) NewWorld (Last Warp Portal).jpg|The last warp point on New World. You can use it to leave New World before and after you defeat Reverie Demon Oboro. New World (Crater).jpg|New World/Crater. The player fights Reverie Demon Oboro here. After that, they can choose to leave or go and fight Omega Dragon. LevelUp~ Reverie Demon Oboro.jpg|Reverie Demon Oboro defeated. NewWorld (Summit Battleground).jpg|New World/Summit Battleground. The player fights Omega Dragon here. OmegaDragon 1.jpg|Omega Dragon before the battle starts. OmegaDragon 2.jpg|Omega Dragon is one of the hardest bosses in the game (aside from Destroy and Arcane Dragon) OmegaDragon 3.jpg|Omega Dragon's intro cutscene can be skipped, much like every cutscene in the game. Omega Dragon 4.jpg|Omega Dragon crouching down during it's intro cutscene. Omega Dragon 5.jpg|Omega Dragon during battle. Trivia Completing New World is one of the requirements for unlocking the Ultimate Door, which houses Arcane Dragon, one of the game's two superbosses. Out of all the colour keys in the game, only the Blue Key is found on New World. The first two bosses of New World, Bloom Dragon and Reverie Demon Oboro are blue palette swaps of Flower Lizard and Demon Ghost Malboro but fight differently from their original counterparts. Category:Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Category:Bonus Dungeon Category:Bosses